Lilli Luna Potter
by Lilli Luna Potter Mad
Summary: Lilli Luna Potter is finally ready to go to Hogwarts, but what happens when she discovers a life changing secret about herself?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters used.

BTW I changed the way Lilly's name is spelt to Lilli.

* * *

Everyone was buzzing, especially Lilli. It was two days until she would finally get to got to Hogwarts. The day she had received her letter was a magical one. She was the youngest out of all the Potter's and Weasley's, but by no means the weakest. She jumped out of her bed, washed, brushed her long, ginger hair, got dressed and ran downstairs. Her father, mother and two older brothers were sitting in the kitchen.

**Lilli's POV:**

"Morning squirt." I hated the name James had given me. He was only two years older, and it was so unfair that he got to call me squirt. Besides, I was one of the tallest girls in class, when I went to muggle school.

"James, be nice." I loved it when mum put him in his place.

"You exited about getting your school stuff?"

"Yeah!" Albus was nicer to me than Jay.

"Well, have some breakfast, and then we'll go to Diagon Alley." Dad was as excited as me, he loved Diagon Alley. I sat down for some breakfast, and then we set off.

"Dad, how are we going to get there?"

"We're going to go through a pub in an old London street, the way I first went in."

"Cool." We walked through the streets, I held dad's hand all the way. When we went into the pub, we were greeted by a familiar face.

"Hagrid!" I exclaimed and ran towards him.

"Hey there stranger." He gave me a huge up.

"Hi Hagrid."

"Hello Harry, Ginny, James, Albus."

"Hi Hagrid." My brothers chirped.

"We're going to Diagon Alley to get Lilli's school things."

"Already goin' to Hogwarts ey'?"

"Yeah, and I cant wait." I smiled.

"Best be off Hagrid, we got a lot of shopping to do."

"Of course, I'll be seein' you at Hogwarts."

"OK." I kissed his cheek and took dad's hand. We went out the back door and dad did something to the wall. The next thing I knew, we were in Diagon Alley. I practically pulled dad around, buying books, a cauldron, some scales, a telescope, then we came to Ollivanders. Mum, James and Albus went somewhere else, while dad stayed with me.

"Ah, Mr Potter, another wand needed I see."

"Yes, last one."

"Well young lady, shall we find you a wand, or rather, let a wand find you?"

"Yes, I would like that." I smiled at him. We went through various wands, but none worked, until Mr Ollivander took out a very rare wand.

"This is a Dragon, Larch, Hard 14 and 1/4 inches. It is very powerful, and Larch is Strong and durable. larch has long been valued as an attractive and powerful wand wood. Its reputation for instilling courage and confidence in the user has ensured that demand has always outstripped supply. This much sought-after wand is, however, hard to please in the matter of ideal owners, and trickier to handle than many imagine. I find that it always creates wands of hidden talents and unexpected effects, which likewise describes the master who deserves it. It is often the case that the witch or wizard who belongs to the larch wand may never realize the full extent of their considerable talents until paired with it, but that they will then make an exceptional match. , In all my time, I have only ever sold 3." He passed it over to me and I felt all this power flood into me, like someone was dropping a 10 ton brick on my head, but I could pick it up and throw it right back.

"Well, that is quite wonderful." He smiled and dad paid, he also brought me a wand holder, it was white and tied around my waist. We walked out to be met by mum, James and Albus. Jay and Al were holding a cage with a beautiful white tawny owl in.

"Congratulations little sister."

"Is is for me?"

"Yes, from your brother's." I smiled and hugged them really tightly.

"Thank you." They passed me the owl, who I named Luft, (which is Norwegian for air), and we went home. One more day, and I would be leaving Platform Nine And Three-quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters or settings used.

* * *

**Lilli's POV: **

I jumped out of bed and had a bath. I decided it was probably better to get changed into my school clothes on the train. I put on my best jeans and favorite top. I noticed a trunk on the floor at the end of my bed, it was initialed L.P. I was about to walk away to get my things so I could pack them, but Luft screeched. I sat down next to it, and she stopped, I opened it. Inside was a beautiful, slender, white broomstick. It was the Nimbus 2100. I ran into mum and dad's room and hugged them both. They had gotten James and Al a broomstick when they first started, and they had both made the house teams. I went back into my room and put all my school supply's, a sketch book, my colouring pencils, some pj's, winter clothing, spare clothes, under-ware and some reading books. I put my locket on, it had a picture of my parents in, and I put on my wand belt and put my wand in it. Mum levitated all three of our trunks downstairs and dad did the same with our owls. He then loaded the car, and we got in.

When we arrived at the station, we were met by Uncle Ron, Aunty Hermione, Hugo and Rose. We all hugged and Rose said she was happy she wasn't going to be the only girl anymore. We all said goodbye to our parents and got on board. We all sat in the same carriage and James brought me my first chocolate frog. Mum had given us our allowance for the year at Hogwarts. The train ride was fun and half way through, we all got changed. When we arrived, it was dark and cold.

"First year's this way!" Hagrid yelled.

"OK, stick with Hagrid and you'll be fine." James hugged me and I went over to Hagrid.

"You alright?"

"Just nervous." He smiled at me and led the group of new years to the boats. The journey to Hogwarts had been magical.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any characters or settings used.

* * *

Hagrid led us through Hogwarts, then he stopped at two large doors. They opened and we were led down the middle of the grand hall, I saw my family smiling at me, and I smiled back.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonigail announced. She talked us through the sorting hat and called two names, one was placed in Ravenclaw, the other in Hufflepuff.

"Lilli Potter." I stepped up to the chair and sat down.

"Ahh, so much potential. Could be anyone of the houses, you'd fare very well in all."

"Please," I whispered. "I want to be with my family."

"So, you want to be in Gryffindor with your brothers? Why should I?"

"Because, because? Because dad said you take our opinions into account, and I think I should be in Gryffindor." The hat was silent for a moment.

"Gryffindor!" It announced. The Professor took the hat off my head and I ran to my brothers. There was a huge feast after, then we were led to our dormitories. I had just gotten into my pj's when a blonde girl walked in.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm Jen, Jen McCray."

"Lilli, Lilli Potter."

"Wow."

"Thanks." Suddenly, a little mouse ran across her bed.

"This is Fin."

"This is Luft." I got her out of her cage. "Nice wand."

"Thanks, it's Hornbeam with Unicorn hair, hard, 12 and 1/4 inches. Yours?" I took my wand off the top of my bedside table and held it out.

"Larch, Dragon Heartstring, hard, 14 and 1/4 inches."

"I wanted Larch." I chuckled. We spent the next hour showing each other our which stuff. As I went to bed that night, I felt so happy. I felt like I belonged.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any characters or settings used.

* * *

I sat in the bathroom by myself. I was soaking wet and was shaking.

"Lil, what happened?!" Jen ran over to me.

"I don't...I'm not...I just."

"It's OK, I'll use that memory seeing spell that we just learnt."

**_Flashback:_**

_I was running the tap on full blast and splashing the water onto my face. I felt constricted, like I was in a room that was slowly crushing me. I needed to get out. Suddenly, my hand's started shaking, they were morphing! White hair was sprouting all over my body, and claws were coming out of my now 4-fingered and 4-toed hands and feet. I pushed myself of the sink, falling backwards and breaking the sink while doing so. I looked down at the wet floor and saw my final reflection. I was a wolf! A small, white wolf. It took about 10 Minuit's until I figured out how to morph back. _

**End Flashback: **

"Oh my god." Jen sat back, and I looked up at her. "OK, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to get you some dry school clothes and then we're going to the library." We did just that.

"Right, we need to find the section on transfiguration."

"What about magical creatures?"

"OK, you go check there and meet me at table 3." We split off and met back up.

"Well, it says here that in order to transfigure, a spell must be said. So that's not it." I sighed. I just hoped Jen had something.

"It says in here that your," She leaned in close and whispered. "An Animagus."

"A what?"

"An Animagus." She leaned out and spoke normally. "It is a witch or wizard who can morph him- or herself into an animal at will. It is a learned, rather than hereditary skill. Only very powerful and skilled wizards and witches are able to become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. Once the initial training is over, an Animagus can change at will, with or without a wand. Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal. This animal form is not chosen by the wizard, but determined by their personality and inner traits."

"But I didn't have any training."

"Reading up on Animagus's and Werewolves hey?" Professor Slughorn Stood over us. "You'll learn about them in your third year, quite fascinating actually."

"Professor, does a witch or wizard have to have training before transforming into an Animagus?"

"Well, yes. But there was one wizard who claimed it happened to him in his second year of Hogwarts. No one believed him so he left."

"Did he leave any information on it?"

"Yes, but I'm certain it's in the restricted section."

"Oh." I was pleased Jen had thought to ask that. He bid us a good-evening and walked away. Jen once again leaned in.

"You've got to see that info."

"I know. Tonight, I'll sneak into the restricted section." She nodded at me and we went into the Grand Hall for dinner.

A few hours later, I snuck out of bed and grabbed my wand. I used it as my torch. _Oh god, It's only my second month and already I'm breaking the rules. _I walked quietly along the corridors, finally , I reached the library. I went into the restricted section and searched for a while. When I found book the info was in, I used a spell to copy it. I heard a noise and sprinted back to my room. I read the paper under my covers.

_I have turned into an Animagus. No one believes me because I'm only a second year, but it happened. I've been practicing my art and reading up about it too. Apparently, if I don't register, I get to stay in Askaban for a while, but I am not worried about that. I believe that the reason for my transformation is simply, I have power. I have always been one of the strongest in my class, and have always felt like I was destined for greatness. My wand also reflects my theory. I am sure I will not be the only one whom this happens too. If you are reading this because you are like me, I implore you, tell no-one. This is something you must come to terms with by yourself. Also, watch your mood swings, I almost turned in the middle of class, but in time you will be able to turn on demand._

I raised my head from under my covers and put the letter into my drawer. I couldn't stop thinking about what Jen had read, the animal was meant to reflect me, so why was I a wolf?


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any characters or settings used.

* * *

James had just gotten back from Hogsmeade.

"Hey."

"Hey, I got you your book."

"Thanks." He passed me a book on wolves, gave me a hug, then walked off with his friends.

"Hey." Jen yelled at me.

"Hi."

"Got your book huh?"

"Yeah." The fact that the wizard who had, had the same problem as me said not to tell anyone still played on my mind. "Your not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"No, not until your ready." She smiled at me and we went into the Grand Hall.

"Jen, Lilli!" Tom called out for us. We went over and sat with him, Dean and Jake.

"What you got there?" Dean eyed my book.

"Just something my brother got for me." They all started to eat, but i just read.

_White Wolves are dangerous predators, they are fiercely loyal and trust-worthy. They are bold and courageous, but are also timid. They are fast, smart and are considered very attractive in the animal world._

I was slightly unsure about this profile, but I liked it. Obviously I had a few more traits, but not everything could match up.

"Reading OK?" Jen smiled.

"Yeah."

"Miss Potter, could you please come here." Madam Hooch was calling me. I got up and walked up to the teachers table.

"Yes Madam Hooch?"

"I was observing you in your flying lesson today, and I must say you are a natural."

"Thank you."

"I have also been talking to your Head of House, and head of Gryffindor Quidditch team. We would like to appoint you the role of seeker." I stood there in complete shock.

"Well, say something." Hagrid told me.

"Um, yes. Thank you, wow, yes."

"Good." She smiled at me. "You may return to your seat. I nodded my head and walked away.

"Someone looks happy?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, I just got made seeker."

"Wow!" She hugged me tight.

"I know." My friends took turns congratulating me. As we left the Hall, Professor McGonigail caught up with me.

"Miss Potter."

"Professor McGonigail?"

"A quick word in my office." I nodded and followed her. Once we were inside, she looked at me with concern. "I am wondering why you chose not to tell me about your talent."

"What?"

"We had a bug in the bathroom the day you changed. We saw everything."

"I'm sorry, we?"

"All of the Hogwarts staff." I stood in complete silence. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I too am an Animagus."

"Did you know then? Did you know that boy was telling the truth?"

"Yes, we all did."

"Oh."

"I want you to know, we are here for you, and when you become the appropriate age, we will register you."

"OK." I was about to walk out the door when I thought of a question. "Professor, have you told my parents?"

"Yes." I looked at the floor and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any characters or settings used.

* * *

I was walking down the corridor at a very rushed speed. I didn't notice until it was too late. I had bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's OK. Hey, your Lilli, right?"

"Yeah." I looked up at the 13 year old boy standing in front of me. "Sorry, do I know you?"

"No, but I know your brother, James."

"Oh."

"I'm Teddy, Teddy Lupin."

"Oh, right."

"You seem a bit flustered?"

"Yeah, It's just...I'm just...I'm having family issues. I'm expecting a letter from my parents soon."

"Right. You do look like you could use some air though." I nodded. "Come on." He nudged my shoulder and I walked with him. He took me to a little tower, it was restricted, but I didn't mind. The view was beautiful.

"Thanks for showing me this."

"No problem." We sat and talked until it was late, then we walked back to Griffindor.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any characters or settings used.

This takes place 3 years after the last chapter. Lilli is 14.

* * *

"Lilli Potter caught the snitch!"

"Griffindor win's!" The entire house went crazy, we hadn't lost a game this year. James, Al and Rosie flew over to me.

"Nice going Lil."

"Yeah, you haven't missed a snitch yet!"

"I know, I can't believe it." I really couldn't.

"There's going to be a huge party in Griffindor tonight, head of house allowed it."

"Awesome!" We flew off the pitch with the rest of the team. Later that night, the party was huge. The whole of Griffindor went down to the Grand Hall, the teachers put a silence spell on it, so none of the other students could hear the music. I was talking with Jen, Ris, Tom, Dean and Brad, when Teddy walked over.

"Hey!" I got up and hugged him.

"Hey, can I talk with you for a second?"

"Yeah, course." He took my hand and led me out of the hall. "Teddy, what is it?" I so wasn't expecting it. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me in close. I'm not sure if he knew that I had broken up with someone in that week. He leaned in and so did I. Our lips met and locked together, gentle but passionate. He and I separated.

"That." He said. I nodded and grabbed him for another kiss. Since my secret had bee spread around the entire school, (courtesy of Scorpius Malfoy), he had really been there for me. Teddy had stuck up for me when my brothers weren't around, he had looked after me.

"Excuse me?!" James had walked out of the hall and caught me and Teddy.

"Um, I should be getting back." I awkwardly walked past him and back into the hall. The Lumineers, Ho Hey, came on the sound system, Teddy ran up to me and grabbed my hand. He dragged me onto the floor. I was singing the words quietly while we danced.


End file.
